Devices for monitoring, controlling and correcting posture are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,582,935, to Verhaeghe; U.S. Pat. No. 3,981,032, to Brooks; U.S. Pat. No. 4,730,625, to Fraser et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,146,929, to Sawhill; U.S. Pat. No. 5,279,310, to Hsien; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,522,401, to Brucker. However, such corrective devices are not designed specifically for use in strengthening the abdomen and spine of the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,019,738, to Brandon, issued Feb. 1, 2000, which is incorporated herein in its entirety by reference, disclosed the first successful postural awareness apparatus useful in an exercise regimen for strengthening the abdomen and spine of a human. The disclosed apparatus includes a pad having a longitudinal axis, signal means for producing a signal, and detection means for detecting a weight (i.e., a compressive force) applied to the pad and activating the signal means when the weight exceeds a predetermined weight. The signal means include a plurality of vibrator units, a portion of the plurality of vibrator units being affixed to the pad at opposed locations on either side of the longitudinal axis. Further refinements of the postural awareness apparatus were disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,648,838, to Brandon et al., issued Nov. 18, 2003, and in co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/712,581, filed Nov. 12, 2003, the entire disclosures of both of which are incorporated herein in their entireties by reference.
A continuing need exists for improved devices that are useful in an exercise regimen for strengthening the abdomen and spine of a human. A need also exists for an apparatus that informs the user when the neutral spine position is maintained during exercise in multiple positions (e.g., sitting, lying, standing).